


The Case Where Billy Hargrove Turned Out To Be Not Your Average Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Kinda, M/M, Omega Billy Hargrove, Omega Steve Harrington, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Billy Hargrove, its mostly just Steve and Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I don’t spend heats with alphas.” Steve said, his gaze avoiding Billy’s.Billy faltered at that, his brows furrowing in confusion. “I thought you’d spent your heats with people before?” Billy asked.“Well yeah, but not with alphas.” Steve huffed.“So— You’re a faggot?” Billy asked, his eyes widening.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 356
Collections: Anonymous





	The Case Where Billy Hargrove Turned Out To Be Not Your Average Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning here is like strong language? But it’s Billy Hargrove so I think that’s it’s own warning. 
> 
> But if gay slurs do trigger you then read with caution/don’t read!
> 
> This is only edited by myself and I wrote this at 1 am so I do apologize for any misspellings or wrong punctuation!

Steve Harrington was an omega. In small town indiana, that wouldn’t be a big deal. But he wasn’t just any omega, he was a male omega. 

Steve’s town wasn’t outright hateful towards him, but he knew he was different. He’d always been different, and no amount of wealth or popularity could change that. 

Everyone knew his family, his name, and how much money he had. They also knew that he was an omega. A male omega. Steve didn’t know anything about male omegas, he barely knew about omegas in general. His mandatory sex ed classes were no help, and neither were his parents. 

After presenting as an omega, his parents gave up hope for him. They started leaving more often, extending their trips and missing their flights. His mother said it would be good practice for him to take care of the house while they were gone. Take care of himself while they were gone. Because he was clearly old enough to do so.

Well, he sure as hell took care of himself. Steve figures, the only way to really learn about his secondary gender, was to get some hands on experience. So Steve threw parties and let the sweet, pretty, girly omegas from school stay over. 

He never had to go through a heat alone. Girls were more than happy to keep him company. Steve knew most of them were content to play with him instead of the big rough alphas out there. Steve didn’t mind, he was more than happy to oblige them.

Steve also fooled around with a few alphas and betas. He learned that most male alphas were curious, while male betas struggled to pick up the girl omegas. But he never fooled around with them during his heat. Steve couldn’t even allow himself to think of getting knocked up. He was almost cautious around alphas, never going all the way. 

That was, until Nancy Wheeler. Nancy was an alpha, but she was different. Softer. Smaller. It was almost as if she was meant to be an omega. And Steve loved her. 

She was the first alpha he let himself trust. The first alpha he had ever wanted to spend his heat with. Until shit hit the fan and she chose Jonathan. 

A beta. She chose a beta over him. Steve couldn’t believe it. Sure, Jonathan was nice and all, but was he really that bad of an omega?

Steve tried not to think about it too much. Especially since after that mess, Billy fucking Hargrove came into the mix.

The biggest knot head Steve had ever met. Steve hated the stupid alpha. Yet the other just couldn’t take the hint.

Every party Steve went to, he’d catch the alpha staring at him. Anytime he was alone, the other boy would pop into the room. Steve almost felt as if he had a body guard. A big, jealous, possessive body guard.

Which, Steve couldn’t lie, it was kind of hot. But Steve didn’t do alphas. He hoped Tommy and Carol had given Billy that information already. Steve didn’t know if it was because he had dated an alpha in the past, or if Billy was just that persistent.

Either way, Steve’s heat was coming up and he had a feeling Billy would do something about it. 

It wasn’t until a month before Steve’s heat that he began to notice. Billy had been acting strange. Stranger than usual, of course. 

Steve felt himself being watched more often. Usually, in the locker room, even when he was by himself. He noticed Billy’s outbursts become more frequent. Billy would growl and snap at others during basketball and yell at teachers during class. Billy also smelled different. The clinical smell of suppressants weaker than usual. 

Steve almost wondered if it was rut? But there was no way that could be the case. As long as Steve had known, Billy was on suppressants. The information had shocked Steve at first until Billy had cockily replied, “If I wasn’t on suppressants, bitches would be tearing me apart, Harrington.” He’d said with that infuriating smirk and tongue waggle. 

So yeah, it wasn’t rut. Steve had no idea how to ask Billy what was happening. After all, they weren’t friends. Hell, they weren’t even acquaintances. Not since the incident at the Byers house. 

Billy was lucky Steve didn’t go around telling others that Billy was an omega-beating alpha. Still, something hadn’t felt right about that night. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Steve knew spreading that information around would not have ended well. 

It wasn’t until a small arcade trip with the kids that Steve had gotten his answer. 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and instead of having plans, Steve was at the arcade. What was he, 12? Steve sighed as he pulled into his usual parking spot. He winced as the kids screamed behind him, getting into some kind of argument again.

“We could’ve just picked her up!” Lucas yelled. “What, and run into the beast? I don’t think so!” Dustin squawked back. Lucas rolled his eyes in exasperation as Mike and Will climbed out of the car. “At least then we wouldn’t have to wait for her.” Mike grumbled in annoyance. 

Steve tuned them out as he rolled down the window. “Don’t forget 3 o’clock, you little shits!” He called out as they began to run. As the rest of them hurried into the arcade, Dustin fell back as Steve started up the engine.

Steve glanced at him, raising his eyebrow in question. 

“Where are you going?” Dustin asked, seemingly worried. “You think I’m gonna wait in a parking lot for 3 hours? I’m going to the diner down the road.” Steve said with a shrug, Dustin’s mouth fell into an ‘o’. 

“Can you—?”

“Yes, I’ll bring you back a milkshake.” Steve said with an eye roll and a fond smile. 

It was then that Steve heard the familiar growl of the camero. Dustin turned his head to the sound and frowned. Steve saw as the car pulled up right next to him and Dustin. Max bounced out of the car, an annoyed expression on her face before she saw Dustin. 

“Hey, Dustin! The losers inside?” She asked with a grin. Dustin gave a nod as she began to walk over to him. “Well, what’re you waiting for?” She asked with a curious tilt of her head. 

“Just— Talkin’ to Steve.” Dustin said lamely. Steve wondered if the kid still had a crush on her. 

“Hey, Steve.” Max said cooly, Steve gave her a nod. It wasn’t until another voice joined in that Steve felt his shoulders bunch up. 

“Hey, Steve.” Billy purred, his window rolled down as he stared out of the camero. His sunglasses slipping down his nose to reveal his piercing blue eyes. Steve shot back a glare. 

“Let’s go!” Max said, beginning to pull Dustin into the arcade. 

Dustin noticed the interaction between Steve and Billy and puffed his chest out a bit, shooting wary glances between them. Steve stifled a smile and gave him a reassuring nod. Dusting seemed to relax at that before letting himself get dragged into the arcade. 

Steve was about to pull out of the parking lot before he was stopped.

“Where ya’ goin’, pretty boy?” Billy called, leaning his elbow on car door window. “Diner.” Steve replied shortly with a deadpan expression. “Care if I come along?” Billy asked with a sharp grin. 

Steve sighed and shrugged. Billy smiled at that and stepped out of his car before climbing into Steve’s passenger seat. Steve stared at him in annoyance before he began to pull out of the parking lot.

“Just saying this is not—“ “A date. I know, Stevie. But a man can dream.” Billy said, nonchalant as he lit a cigarette and rolled down the window. 

Once inside the diner, Steve let himself relax knowing he was around other people. However, Steve still couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable.

He was practically on a date with Billy Hargrove. Billy seemed content with sitting back in his seat and watching Steve squirm. All with a satisfied smirk on his face, that asshole. 

When the waitress came along Steve ordered a triple stack of pancakes with a milkshake. Billy opted for a cheeseburger and fries instead. Billy almost got away with ordering them a milkshake to share before Steve quickly put an end to the idea.

The waitress took down their order with a smile. Her gaze seemed to linger on Steve for a second too long before Billy let out a growl in warning. Her face flushed in embarrassment after that and she quickly hurried away. 

“Did you have to scare off the waitress?” Steve sighed in irritation. 

“She was being unprofessional.” Billy said with a shrug as he grabbed a pack of crayons and began to draw on his napkin. 

“What’s with all the aggression lately, Hargrove?” Steve asked, curiously. 

“Hargrove? I’m a little hurt, pretty boy. Thought we were on first name basis.” Billy looked up with a pout.

“In your dreams. Gonna answer the question?” Steve asked as he raised a brow. Billy sighed in defeat.

“Suppressants wearing off. Gotta switch to a different brand.” Billy said, pointedly not looking at Steve. 

“Okay? That doesn’t affect someone’s mood.” Steve said with a frown.

Billy seemed hesitant before he continued, “I’m at the end of my cycle.” He muttered.

Steve’s eyes widened before he gave a nod. So it was rut. God, that was gonna be rough, especially alone.

“You gonna spend it with anybody?” Steve asked.

“Why, you interested?” Billy asked, running his tongue over one of his canines. 

Steve rolled his eyes, looking away as the food was brought out. They stopped their discussion, welcoming the food as a distraction. 

Three weeks away from Steve’s heat and he noticed that Billy was no where to be found. Not that Steve was gonna ask around, not when he had his assumptions. But it would still have been good to know.

It was movie night at Steve’s house and he was watching over the brats. Steve was in the kitchen making popcorn and listening to the kids chatter. 

“Yeah, he’s been locked in his room for days. Dad’s been pissed.” Max sighed.

“Who drove your here then?” Lucas asked.

“Joyce. I came in with Will.” Max said. 

Steve chose to walk into the room at that moment announcing popcorn. The kids cheered as Steve laughed, setting down the large bowls at the table.

Steve didn’t mind watching the kids. Sure, he was a glorified babysitter rather than a friend, but it didn’t make his omega preen any less. 

Dustin took his designated seat next to Steve on the couch and began to squawk about the movie they were watching. It wasn’t until hours later and the kids were sleepy and waiting for their rides that Steve got a phone call. 

Steve picked up the phone with his usual, “Hello?”

“Steve? Could you, ah— Give Max a ride home?” Steve heard a breathy voice say into the receiver. Steve paused as he tried to figure out who it was.

“Steve?” The voice called once again. 

“Uhh, Billy?” Steve asked, mentally facepalming as he realized. 

“Yeah, baby. Didn’t think you’d forget me that quickly.” The voice gave a gravelly laugh. Steve felt a warmth coil deep in the pit of his stomach. 

“Uhm— Sure, I’ll drop her off.” Steve said, wanting to end the conversation as quick as possible. 

“Thanks, pretty boy. I owe ya’ one.” Billy said, and Steve could just see his smirk. 

It wasn’t until a second later that Steve realized Billy had hung up, the dial tone loud in his ear. Steve hung the phone up before leaving to round up the kids.

Later that night, Steve found himself unable to get Billy out of his head. He came to the memory of Billy’s wrecked voice. 

It was two weeks until Steve’s heat and Steve decided to party. He knew he might as well take the chance. He would regret it later when he was stuck in his house, feeling heat cramps and loneliness. 

Steve danced around the room with a variety of partners. He let himself get lost in the perfume of the omegas and betas grinding up against him. 

Steve almost got too carried away as one of them tried to pull him into a room. As much as Steve wanted to fool around, he still couldn’t get a certain curly haired alpha out of his mind.

Immediately after that thought, Steve noticed Billy storming out of the house. Steve pulled himself away from the frisky omega, much to her chagrin as she whined. 

Steve followed after Hargrove, making his way out of the house and into the near by trees. He found Hargrove sitting on the trunk of his camaro, parked in the woods. 

“Am I dreaming or is that you, Harrington?” Billy asked, not seeming to put up an act as his face stayed neutral.

“Yeah.” Steve replied lamely, his mind flashing back to that night before he shook the thought away. Steve drunkenly made his way over to Billy, plopping down next to the other boy.

Billy was tense as he stayed quiet. Steve stared at him expectantly before he noticed something. Billy smelled good. Like. Really fucking good.

“Seemed like you were having plenty of fun with all those girls in there. So what’re you doing out here?” Billy finally spoke up, his voice gruff. 

Steve ignored him and leaned closer to Billy as he scented the air. Billy’s shoulders bunched up as he realized what Steve was doing. He then snapped at Steve, appearing as hostile as he could. 

“Got a problem?” He growled

“What? No.” Steve said, confused.

“Then why the fuck are you sniffing around me?” Billy hissed. 

“Because— You... You smell good.” Steve whispered, his body frozen.

Billy seemed to relax at that, his head tilting in surprise. “Uhh, yeah?” He said as if he was confused. Or shocked. 

“Yeah. You smell—“ Steve inhaled, feeling his mouth drool. “So fucking good, Billy.” 

Billy grinned at that, his eyes shining with a gaze that made Steve feel like he was prey. Steve couldn’t help but shiver in delight. 

“Oh, yeah, pretty boy? What do I smell like?” Billy purred as he leaned in, taking up almost all the space between them. 

“You smell sweet but... spicy? And so beautiful.” Steve whispered, too drunk to be embarrassed by his words. Billy’s face flushed at that, his eyes widening. Steve felt himself grow bolder, letting his face fall against the crook of Billy’s neck. 

Billy shivered as he felt Steve’s hot breath against his neck. Steve lips parted over Billy’s scent gland. He froze once he heard Steve’s next words. 

“You smell like you were made for me. Mine.” 

“Fuck.” Billy growled, his hand curling around the back of Steve’s neck before he pulled Steve away. Steve whined at the loss of contact, looking at Billy in confusion.

“You have no fucking idea what you do to me, Stevie.” Billy whispered, letting his forehead press against Steve’s. For once, Steve desperately wanted to close the gap between them. 

“But you’re drunk, baby.” Billy cooed. Steve pouted, trying to get closer to Billy but the other firmly kept space between them.

“Let me get you home.” Billy whispered. 

It was one week before Steve’s heat, and Steve had never been more confused. Steve wanted to find someone to spend his heat with, but it couldn’t when his mind was preoccupied with someone. 

Steve almost considered asking Billy to spend his heat with until he remembered the other boy was an alpha. God, Steve was such an idiot for letting himself like an alpha. 

Steve made his way to his classes, miserably. A week. He had only a week to figure out what he was going to do. 

Steve contemplated asking an ex-fling before he was pulled into an empty classroom.

Steve was about to start yelling before he saw the boy in front of him. “Billy?” He asked, unimpressed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hello, Stevie. Heard your heats coming up.” Billy said with a shark-like grin.

Steve froze, his expression melting into one of shock. “Where’d you hear that?” He growled.

Billy shrugged, Steve glared before he turned and began to leave. 

“Jesus— Wait! Max told me! Said that’s why you couldn’t be her ride for the next week.” Billy sighed.

Steve frowned but turned back to Billy. “Okay. What do you want to know?” He asked.

Billy’s smirk slipped back into place before he leaned closer to Steve. “Who’re you gonna spend it with?” He asked quietly.

Steve felt his heart beating loud in his ears before he firmly replied, “Nobody.” 

Billy’s smile widened at that. “May I volunteer?” He asked cheekily. 

“I don’t spend heats with alphas.” Steve said, his gaze avoiding Billy’s.

Billy faltered at that, his brows furrowing in confusion. “I thought you’d spent your heats with people before?” Billy asked.

“Well yeah, but not with alphas.” Steve huffed.

“So— You’re a faggot?” Billy asked, his eyes widening. 

Steve tensed at that, his glare becoming hostile. “What the fuck are you trying to say? What’s wrong with spending my heats with other omegas?” He growled. 

Billy backtracked as quickly as possible, “No— Nothing, nothing. So you’re not gonna spend your heat with me, as an alpha?” He asked. 

“Of fucking course not.” Steve said, his jaw clenching.

“What about... Spending it with me as an omega?” Billy asked. Steve could scent Billy’s nervousness. 

“Wha— Wait.. You’re?” Steve asked, completely dumbfounded.

“I— Er, I thought you knew. That night um— I thought you smelled it.” Billy said more quietly. 

Steve’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he realized. 

“You’re queer?” Steve asked, in shock.

“Birds of a feather.” Billy shrugged.

Steve stayed silent as he considered it. Billy was an omega? But he smelled like an alpha— At least, he thought Billy smelled like an alpha. Steve’s alpha. But no, Steve realized he did smell like an omega. An omega that Steve’s wanted to keep. 

How had Steve not realized it? 

“Steve? I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Billy said, staring at Steve with a worried expression. 

“Yeah. I think that’d be best.” Steve whispered, still in a daze as he walked out of the classroom. 

It was the morning of Steve’s heat. Steve could feel his stomach starting to cramp. He was still in the right headspace, nowhere near being in full blown heat. 

Yet Steve still couldn’t help but want Billy to be there with him. 

Billy’s scent was the most intoxicating thing Steve had ever smelled. Steve didn’t know what could happen if he decided to spend his heat with Billy.

Steve had never felt this way about anybody. Not even an alpha or other omegas. 

Steve realized then that he wanted Billy. He wanted the other omega, desperately. 

Steve trudged down his stairs and made it to his phone, punching in the number he had tried not to memorize.

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered, Steve suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Can you— I want to spend it with you.” Steve said quietly into the receiver, his face flushed.

“I’ll be over in 10, pretty boy.” Steve could practically feel Billy smiling over the phone. 

Steve hung up, feeling lighter than he had ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has me writing trash.


End file.
